


It runs in the family

by Basorexia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce never adopted jason and dick, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, I am a bad person for writing this, I should not have written that, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Tears, What Have I Done, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basorexia/pseuds/Basorexia
Summary: Roman Sionis is the proud father of two sons, Jason and Dick. Both sons are devoted body and souls to their father and Roman love to use his sons bodies to get what he wants.Lately it has been Wayne's part of the harbour, and Jason is the one he send to convince Bruce Wayne to give him access.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is my first time writing something like that. It's a bit of a breather, it helped me empty my brain to continue my other fic.
> 
> I hope you will like it, don't hesitate to comment to let me know where I should improve, or just to tell me if you liked it or not :) 
> 
> Have a good day.

Social gatherings in his father's schedule were quite normal. As one of the economic pillars of the city, it is not surprising to be invited regularly to fundraising events and other charities organized by the Gotham elite.  
Tonight it was a matter of raising money to renovate the social centre that had been destroyed a few months earlier in one of the worst neighbourhoods in the city.  
The willingness to rebuild in itself was commendable, but the problem layed essentially in the underlying reasons for this rehabilitation of the ashen centre: the fact that the rich inhabitants of Gotham wanted to clear their conscience.  
Nothing in this call to give money for the social centre was based on pure sympathy or the desire to help the most disadvantaged. On the other hand, the willingness to let the poorest meet far from them, in a new structure that would have a very limited life span, and the fact that this "new" project would allow them to show the city, thanks to three small lines in the newspaper, how generous they were, and worried about the "well-being" of their fellow citizens were enough for them. Giving a few thousand dollars for the building to come out of the ground was a trifle, and at the end of the evening, they would not really know what the reality was for those people for whom the centre could be a real lifeline. 

Jason hated that kind of party. He hated them. But he had no choice. That was either that or to be locked in his father's office waiting anxiously for his return to receive his punishment.  
The very thought of Roman's blame made the young man shiver. He was 8 years old when Black Mask picked him up from the street, and since then he had to comply with the rules of the house. He had kept some traces of it, mainly scars, which delighted his father. He had this sordid habit of calling Jason into his office when he was a little down, to make him undress and trace with his fingertips the indelible marks he had left on his son's body. These kinds of moments were rare, but Jason tried to avoid them as much as possible. The idea of Roman on top of him, his gloved hands on his skin, his tongue tracing his scars, with an erection, made him sick. And yet he kept coming back for it.  
He would have gladly switched places, but his father preferred him to his brother. Dick would do anything to get their father's attention. 

Speaking of Dick, Jason saw him from the corner of his eye catching his fourth glass of champagne on a tray carried by one of the waiters hired for the evening.  
The young man approached his brother, crossing the crowd of bourgeoisie dressed in Sunday clothes, smiling on the right, nodding his head on the left. When he had finally joined his older brother, he grabbed a glass on the table behind them, and carried it to his lips. 

\- Careful Jason, father wouldn't be too happy to see you drink. 

Jason snorted and turned his attention to his brother. 

\- Say the one who's been drinking glass after glass since we stepped foot in the Wayne's reception room.  
\- I'm bored. There's no one to distract me, so I kill my trouble by drinking.  
\- Look at me, Dick. 

The older one kept his eyes intentionally out of his brother's sight. He didn't succeed for long in this little game, since Jason, annoyed, finally grabbed his brother by the chin and examined his face and eyes. 

\- You’ve already gone around the bathroom as far as I can see. 

Dick bit his tongue, feeling anger rising inside him. He took a deep breath and opted for another tactic.  
He stuck himself against his brother, slipped his left hand into his brother's suit trouser pocket and slipped his fingers over Jason's thigh through the fabric. 

\- After three glasses of champagne you didn't think I wouldn't want to go for a ride. I'm feeling pretty happy tonight. You want to come and have fun with me. 

Jason clenched his teeth, and grabbed Dick's wrist to pull him out of his pocket and cut off his brother's all-too-intimate contact. 

\- Dick, that's enough.  
\- Hm... you never say no when it's father asking. 

Jason resisted the urge to shake his brother. He watched him finish his cup and take another one after calling a waiter with a wave of his hand. He gave up stopping his brother, and had to endure his brother's attempts to seduce him for several more minutes, before Roman approached them. He moved Dick, with a look that spoke volumes about how he felt about his eldest son's behaviour in public. 

\- Dick, why don't you take a look at the back of the room? I understand the mayor needs company. If you are wise and kind, he may even be generous. 

Jason looked at his brother whose eyes had just lit up. He put his glass on the back table, and without even waiting for his father's instructions, threw himself through the crowd towards the mayor of Gotham. 

\- You know why we're here, Jason. 

The young man looked back at his father and nodded. 

\- The Wayne have control of a part of the port, a part to which we do not have access, and for which we need a passage permit for our business. I am here to ensure Bruce Wayne's good graces and to guarantee a passage for our company's trucks. 

Roman under his mask sketched a mocking smile. He put his hand on his youngest son's cheek and congratulated him. 

\- The two Wayne sons are charming the guests to get the money they need for their little project. Wayne father, on the other hand, isolated himself in the living room. So you're going to get a little lost while looking for the bathroom and do what's necessary to get me that access. If you succeed, I will reward you, if you fail... you know what happens to my sons when they fail. 

Jason swallowed with difficulty, knowing perfectly well that if he failed, he would be entitled to a one-way ticket to his father's playroom and that he would not come out without new blank memories on his skin. 

\- Take a lesson from your brother for tonight. I want that access even if Wayne has to take you dry, understand? 

He watched his brother disappear in the distance with the mayor of Gotham. Dick at least was going to have a good time, and he was sure to get father's favors tonight.

\- Yes, father.  
\- Good boy. 

With that Roman walked away and Jason discreetly stepped to the living room that his father had told him about a few minutes before. He breathed deeply, getting into character for what was to follow and entered, immediately attracting Bruce Wayne's attention, who was sitting in the leather sofa in the middle of the room.  
Jason looked around him questioningly and before he turned his back, Bruce called out to him. 

\- Can I help you? 

The young man turned to the host of the evening, looking embarrassed. 

\- Uh... Sorry. I was looking for the bathroom, and I think the mayor must have been very unfamiliar with this place, because this room has nothing to do with a bathroom. 

Bruce had a tired smile that Jason could hardly see, the room being plunged into a comforting semi-darkness. 

\- No, Indeed. Cross the room, and take on your right, first door on the left.  
\- Oh. 

Jason hesitated for a moment, and stepped forward into the room. He stopped a moment before reaching the corridor and turned to Bruce. 

\- You let everyone cross your living room or...  
\- No. No. Only the sons of Roman Sionis. 

The young man answered nothing and turned his heels and went straight to the bathroom to change his plans.  
Bruce Wayne knew who his father was. It complicated things. He had wanted to tell her only after Wayne had taken advantage of Jason and his "talents" as Roman used to say. It might have been more delicate now.  
Once in front of the bathroom mirror, he considered his options, and loosened his tie, passed water on his face, and put his hand in his hair. He took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves before leaving the bathroom and found Bruce Wayne leaning against the wall in front of him. 

\- Mr. Wayne.  
\- Mr. Sionis.  
\- Hm... Jason. You can call me Jason. 

Bruce Wayne smirked and approached the young man. He looked at him for a moment and looked satisfied. 

\- I was wondering which one of you two your father was going to send me. Glad to see I was spared the drugged up slut. 

Jason suddenly paled. Roman didn't tell him Wayne knew about him and his brother. The majority of those to whom he and his brother had been given to seal a deal had been very well paid, and those who had been tempted to open their mouths about it had disappeared in excruciating suffering.  
Jason's misunderstanding must have been on his face, as Bruce burst out with a sinister laugh and grabbed the young man by the hair, pulling the young man to him.

\- Don't make that face, sweetheart, if you're obedient tonight, your father will have access to the part of the harbour I own. And if you're really very, very obedient... 

Wayne twisted his wrist, pulling a little more on the young man's hair and ripping out a groan of pain. 

\- I might even consider selling the portion of the port in question to Roman. I'm sure Daddy Black Mask would be very happy. 

Without answer from the youngest Sionis son, Bruce, dragged him after him, still holding him by the hair, to his office. He opened the door with one hand and threw his victim to the ground and closed the door behind them with a sharp blow of his heel.  
Jason hadn't anticipated this situation at all, and even though he was used to his father's violence and sadism, it wasn't the same when it came from a complete stranger. He tried to calm his breath and heart, which had gone wild on a path to the homeowner's office, this was not the time to have a panic attack. He observed the man he had to convince to help his father take off his suit jacket and tie. He also did not move when Bruce walked by him and went to sit in his chair behind his desk. 

\- Jason, Jason...... 

The young man jumped as he heard the sound of a belt being undone and turned gently towards his host. 

\- Come here, come here. It's time for you to start convincing me that Roman is really motivated to use my part of the harbour. You wouldn't want Dad to be disappointed... would you? 

Jason repressed a shiver and stood up, approached Bruce and fell to his knees between Wayne's spread thighs. The young man unbuttoned the businessman's suit pants, and plunged his hand into the fabric folds. He hadn't planned to find what he was looking for with reluctance directly here . Wayne had apparently decided to attend his own party in commando-style.  
He applied a few strokes on Bruce's manhood, putting it in condition, then swallowed the tip of the man member. He licked the tip while his hand kept pumping to finish readying his lover of the evening, then let himself slide along the fully erected member until his nose was buried in Wayne's pubic hair.  
Jason focused on his task and started bobbing up and down, adjusting his rhythm to the Bruce's reaction. Once in a while he would completely withdraw and lick the length of what would certainly be his evening meal, then take Wayne back into his mouth. He felt that his host was approaching his orgasm when Bruce grabbed Jason by the hair and started fucking his mouth without letting him act. After several brutal thrusts, Wayne buried his member at the bottom of Jason's throat, preventing him from breathing, and emptied himself into a satisfied growl.  
The young man, having no choice, swallowed what Bruce was giving him and when he finally released him, Jason fell back, breathing hard from the temporary oxygen deprivation, his throat aching

\- Not bad... but not enough. Get up.

Jason got up and followed Bruce's instructions. He turned to face the desk, and laid his hands flat in front of the computer keyboard, leaning slightly forward.  
The young man made no comment, after all, the purpose of the game was to please this man to convince him to let his father achieve his goals. And although he would have been surprised that Wayne knew who he was and that he knew his father's plans, he was no longer so afraid of this man. The brutalised scalp, and her burning throat were nothing compared to what his father had done to him. Roman knew how to make him scream in pain while giving him a pleasure he had never known before. Roman had played with his mind and emotions, to the point of making him cry with gratitude when he finally agreed to take him without lubricant on the carpet in his office. Roman had left him tied up in his playroom for several days, wounded and submissive, because he had loved filling him with his fluids until Jason begged him to stop because the pain was so unbearable. Roman loved torture, he loved to see his partners suffer, to comfort them better. He liked to destroy them in order to rebuild them with great strokes of his loins. And of the two Sionis sons, Dick had been the most affected.  
Bruce Wayne no longer scared him. Not now that he had seen that Bruce was brutal without reaching Roman's level. Jason knew he could handle this evening without any problems.  
He was beginning to relax when Bruce put his belt around the young man's throat and squeezed. He wrapped the protruding leather band around his fist and pulled Jason against his chest. 

\- I heard a lot about Roman, especially about his private activities. I hope it's not just rumors, otherwise you might end up in a body bag. 

The young man had his airways blocked, and could hardly breathe. His breath was short and he was trying to loosen the belt with his fingertips, his nails too short to find a grip. 

\- I have a little surprise for you. See the mirror on the right? It's a two-way mirror. The mayor did me a favor a little while ago, and he likes to watch. He's gonna watch you spread out on my desk, shout my name while your brother blows him. 

Bruce took Jason's belt off, and undid the button on his pants. He slipped his hand between the elastic band of Jason's underwear, and grabbed the young man's member, giving it a hard stroke. 

\- That's the first part. 

Wayne began to masturbate Jason, and took a long breath to soak in the smell of the young man before bending his head and biting the exposed side of his victim's throat, who let out a rail of pain.  
Bruce broke away from Jason's bloody pulpit with a smile and licked his lips. 

\- The second part, and interesting for you. You're going to show Daddy Black Mask that you're fulfilling your obligations as a good son.  
-N.. No. 

Jason was starting to panic. Roman had never been to the "negotiations" and he didn't want his father to see him like that. His brother and the mayor were one thing, but Roman was another. He knew that somehow he would have to pay for it. 

\- Oh look at that... he's trying to protest... 

Bruce squeezed his grip on Jason's member, and the young man moaned in pain. 

\- The only thing I want to hear from you is my name when I'm buried so deep in your ass that you can only think about the next time you get my dick in you. As for your father... he'll only have a quick look. Alfred has already half-opened the office door... 

Bruce took his hand off Jason's pants and pushed him forward on his desk, still holding the belt firmly around the young man's throat. With his free hand, he slid Jason's suit pants to his ankles and lowered his underwear halfway down his thigh. Wayne leaned to one side to open one of the drawers of his desk, and grabbed a bottle of lubricant that he kept for this kind of situation. He let go of the belt and immediately pushed Jason back against the desk, after trying to get up. 

\- Don't even think about it, princess. And if you try to touch your new necklace, I won't take the time to prepare you. 

 

The young man swallowed a sob and just waited for the inevitable. He shivered when he felt a cold liquid being rubbed against his entrance. It was the first time since his father had started using him as a currency for his commercial contracts that he had fallen into this kind of situation. Most of the men he was offered to were not of Bruce Wayne's caliber. They quickly took advantage of what Jason had to offer and within half an hour father had a signed contract in his mailbox. His reflection was interrupted when a finger penetrated him and began to prepare him. 

\- Tt... It's no use being tense like that. Dad wouldn't be very proud of his favorite whore. Especially when she gets lost in her thoughts rather than concentrate on the task at hand. 

To support his point, he inserted a second finger before Jason was relaxed enough. The young man held back a moan by biting his lower lip, attracting a mocking laugh from Bruce. 

\- Don't hold back too much... I intend to make your pretty voice shout my name when your father passes by. 

He curved his finger against Jason's insides for good measure and started thrusting his fingers until Jason growed hard and start panting. Bruce withdrawed his fingers and applied lube on his member before aligning with Jason's entrance.  
With his free hand, he took the strap from his belt, wrapped it around his fist and suddenly, sheathed himself completely while chocking Jason and the cry of pain the young man allowed to escape his lips.  
Bruce let his hand slide free along the young man's hip and pressed his fingers into Jason's flesh. Wayne fucked into the young man at a vicious pace, allowing himself to close his eyes, enjoying Jason's muffled moans.  
Smothered and repetitive blows in the next room attest to the mayor's appreciation for the show taking place before his eyes and Dick Sionis' current job. A faint ring and a light signal from the phone on the desk caught Bruce's attention. He tightened his belt a little tighter around Jason's throat, who reacted immediately and struggled to loosen the leather tie, which this time no longer let any air pass through. Deprived of oxygen Jason, had half straightened up, his body swinging to the frantic rhythm of Bruce's thrusts. An erotic vision for Bruce who growled with pleasure and panted when Jason under the panic clenched around him. The businessman knew that Roman was behind the door, the bell was Alfred's signal to warn him that they were close. Jason, suffocating, did not have the time to see his father in the door opening, who disappeared a few moments later, dragged into another room by the butler.  
Bruce slightly released the pressure on the belt to let Jason breathe again, and when the young man could swallow his first breath of air, he snapped his hips out of rhythm just once and the result pleased him. Jason yelped and then let go of a moan of pleasure, clenching around Bruce. 

\- You like pain, don't you? Daddy trained you for this.... 

Bruce resumed his violent rhythm, getting moans of pleasure interspersed with sobs from the young man who had fallen back on the desk and no longer resisted the brutal treatment of his host. 

\- Aaaaaah...... Yes... you like it to be used, used as the whore you are. 

The businessman punctuated his words with vicious thrust and finished his sentence by leaning towards Jason and bit his throat anew. He straightened up, his lips tinged with the young man's blood, his orgasm approaching quickly. 

\- Come for me... yell my name as you come, for your Daddy to ear...  
\- Please Bruce...... Please please please please please.......  
\- Tonight I am your Daddy darling...  
\- Please Daddy please...... Fuck me... 

Jason doesn't last long and Bruce's desk drawer is quickly covered with the fluids of the young man who after yet another sadistic thrust screams Bruce's first name as he comes.  
The satisfied businessman speeds up his thrusts and ends up with a few brutal jolts, then stops and growls as he reaches his own orgasm. Jason made one last moan of pleasure to the familiar warm and humid feeling that he felt spreading inside him. Bruce withdrew and cleaned himself before getting dressed again. He slapped the young man's rear end, who did not react, and removed the belt from Jason's throat. The room behind the one-way mirror lit up, letting the mayor appear, visibly satisfied with the show, with his assistant, who was taking his selfish pleasure between the thighs of a Dick Sionis more than drunk and at the sight of his pupils, heavily intoxicated by his favourite white powder. Bruce smiled cruelly and left Jason lying on his desk to join Roman who was waiting in one of the adjacent rooms to discuss access to the Wayne Enterprise portion of the harbour. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

When Roman returned home, neither of his two sons accompanied him. The discussion with bruce Wayne had been long and he had specific requests regarding their transaction. He was willing to sell him the part of the port that interested Roman for an attractive price, on the condition that he would have access to Jason again until the papers closing the sale had been signed. Black Mask smirked, imagining in advance the state of ruin in which he would find his son now that Wayne had discovered that pain and humiliation turned on his his son. Jason had done a really good job tonight, and as soon as he got home, he would reward him as he deserved. Wayne had insisted on keeping Jason for an extra hour or two for his own pleasure, which Roman had accepted. This would only consolidate Wayne's decision to sell.  
As for his eldest son, Dick, Roman, knew that the mayor did not have a reputation for being excessively long in his private activities. Dick should be home soon. The ringing of the elevator leading to the Sionis' apartment indicated that his reasoning was the right one, since his eldest son, wrecked, who could barely stand up, dragged himself to the sofa where his father had taken his seat. 

\- Daddy... 

Roman, let his son fall to his knees in front of him and put his cheek on his thigh. 

\- Dick. You know how I feel about your excessive consumption. 

The young man shivered and groaned, on the verge of tears. 

\- The mayor didn't follow the rules. He shared me with his assistants. 

Roman stilled and watched his son, who was trying to reach his father's belt with his fingertips. 

\- And you let them do it?  
\- I couldn't... I... 

Black mask stood up and slapped Dick sharply, who landed half lying on the floor, holding his cheek, and now crying. He tried to get up, dizzy from his evening's drug and alcohol consumption, clinging to his father's pants, who chased him away with a wave of his hand. 

\- Please Daddy. Please. 

Dick dragged himself back to his father, begging him for even a glance, or a sign of comfort, that he did not get. Instead Roman grabbed him by the arm and dragged him behind him to his room, he walked, his son still with him to a half hidden door at the back of the room. Dick, despite his condition, realized where they were going, and began to struggle, screaming and screaming that he didn't wanted to, begging his father not to take him there. In the midst of a crisis of crying and screaming, Dick was thrown into the hidden room, and despite his pleas, Roman closed the door behind them. The young man remained prostrate on the ground as his father walked around the room choosing the best way to punish his son's reckless conduct. With a sigh he tapped with his fingertips the object that would be the tool of punishment for the eldest of the Sionis sons.  
He turned around near Dick and raised his face towards him with his gloved fingertips. 

\- Take your clothes off.  
\- No please .......  
\- Take your clothes off, Dick. You know what happens when you disobey. 

Crying all the tears in his body, shaking, and imploring his father, Dick took off his clothes one by one, until he found himself naked, the traces of his evening activities still fresh along his thighs. The young man, sobbing and hiccupping, hugged his arms around him, trying to make himself as small as possible so as not to attract his father's attention, in vain. Roman hadn't even looked at his son while he was getting rid of the unnecessary layer of clothes on his back. He had taken advantage of this slight respite to listen to Dick's tears and choose a whip from those displayed on the wall of his playroom. 

\- Dick. Here. 

With reluctance, the young man approached his father, stumbling at almost every step. The closer he got to his father and the instrument of torture he had chosen, the more Dick trembled. He collapsed again at his father's feet, begging him half-voiced, exhausted and terrified. Roman did not pay attention to his son's pleas. He always reacted the same way. He would put himself in situations where he shouldn't have put himself and when the time came for punishment he would beg and cry. Black Mask grabbed Dick by the arm and placed him on the pillory he had chosen as punishment. He lowered the metal plate and locked the padlock on his side, trapping his son's wrists and head at the same height, his knees resting on a bench about 15 centimetres off the ground. The position was uncomfortable and the metal of the pillory bit into Dick's flesh. The young man's tears were replaced by screams of pain when Roman struck his son's buttocks with a whip. On the twenty-second blow, he stopped to observe his work. The abused flesh and open wounds let blood flow from rivulets along Dick's thighs and mixed with the remaining seed of his son's partners who had no hesitation in filling the young man. Roman went around the pillory and lifted Dick's chin up with the tip of his whip. 

\- Why are you being punished, Dick? 

Swallowing yet another sob, Dick looked up at his father and despite the pain and state of his before that, tried to formulate an understandable answer. 

\- I disobeyed.  
\- And how did you disobey?  
\- I let someone use me when it wasn't in the contract.  
\- Good Boy. 

Roman tapped his son's cheek with the tip of the whip and went back to the other side of the pillory after retrieving an object on a nearby shelf.

\- I think it's time to move on to the second part of the punishment. 

Dick couldn't concentrate on his father's words, he was on the verge of fainting, and a desire to vomit had held his stomach ever since he left Wayne Manor. On the other hand, there are sounds he recognized between a thousand and the zip of the zipper of Roman's costume pants, he knew what that meant. He began to try to argue again, hurting his wrists and throat against the metal of the pillory. 

\- Come on, Dick. You're not going to make me believe that you don't want Daddy to take you. You're constantly trying to get my attention. You drink until you faint, you take drugs until my men bring you home half dead... all so Daddy can hold you tight and empty himself into you. Rejoice. Tonight is your lucky day. Daddy is horny. 

Dick had started crying again and begging his father. His already abused hole would not tolerate it any more. 

\- Please no! Please Daddy I will be good!!! Please don't't! I can make it up to you but please... please not that!! 

Roman ignored his son's pleas and buried himself in Dick with one smooth motion, the former screaming in pain. Black Mask's rhythm was brutal and unforgiving, leaving his son, screaming and writhering in pain, and when he stopped, pouring into his eldest son, Roman enjoyed the pained cry and sobs that Dick kept emitting. In order to make it a point of honour to the punishment, he grabbed the object he had recovered earlier, an anal plug and inserted it into Dick's opening after he had withdrawn. He patted his son's buttock after cleaning-up and re-dressing and walked to the door without releasing the young man. 

\- Since you like to play whores, you'll stay that way for several days. Every day I will bring in those who have distinguished themselves, and you will have the opportunity to entertain them.  
\- Noooo please Daddy.......  
\- Too late, Dick. I warned you that your behaviour was irresponsible. Now you'll see what it's like to be a real slut. I think a lot of my men will do their best to get you as a reward. 

Roman left Dick alone in the room and closed the door behind him. He went to the living room and found Jason sitting on the couch. 

\- Back already? 

Jason nodded and looked down when his father sat next to him. Roman grabbed his son's chin and lifted him up to examine the wide red band, turning purple, that encircled the young man's throat. He then moved the collar from the white shirt, now stained with red, and examined Wayne's bite earlier in the evening. 

\- Did he leave any other marks?  
\- No. No. Just the bite and... 

The young man made a gesture towards his throat. Roman pulled his son towards him and his son straddled him. He pushed his son's chin to the side with his fingertips to get a better view of his damaged throat. He observed for a moment the mess caused, and slipped his hands over Jason's throat. He lowered his hands on the young man's shoulders, and began to take off his suit jacket. Once it was on the ground, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it over his shoulders. Jason was used to this kind of behavior from his father. He liked to touch him. He liked to see the marks that others had left on his skin. 

\- He suffocated you.  
\- Yes.  
\- He insulted you.  
-Yes. 

Roman continued his exploration of Jason's torso. 

\- Where's Dick?  
\- Punished. He got caught up in a game he could have avoided if he hadn't been drinking so much and getting so intoxicated. 

Black Mask's hands lingered on Jason's belt buckle, then he waved to his son to stand up. 

\- Take off your clothes. 

The young man did not resist and took off what was left of his clothes, letting them slide to the ground. He looked up at his father and went back to sit on his lap. Jason put his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him, having long been used to the bite of the leather and the metal zipper of the mask. 

\- I see Bruce Wayne's ministries have put you in a good mood. 

Jason let his arms fall back down his body while his father rested his hands around his throat and began to squeeze slightly, sighing with pleasure. Roman squeezed a little harder, strangling his son who was not fighting. He tightened and tightened until Jason's airways were completely blocked and his survival reflexes began to manifest. After a few minutes of struggle, Black mask released his grip and watched Jason slide down to the ground, inhaling deeply to catch his breath. This little exchange had just given him an idea that would allow him to tighten Dick's punishment a little more. The jealousy of his eldest son could be useful to him, and put his thoughts back in place. Seeing his brother rewarded in front of him seemed like a good concept to set an example for his eldest son.  
However, he changed his mind when he felt Jason's hands sliding up his thighs and unbuttoning his pants. He grabbed the young man's wrist, stopping him on the way. 

\- No. No. You were a good boy today. You have successfully completed your mission and will return to Bruce Wayne tomorrow to satisfy his wishes until the papers are signed. 

Jason widened his eyes and froze. 

\- It's a gift to get him to sign the sales papers. Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and every day after that, you'll go to Wayne Manor, and you'll get fucked by Bruce Wayne. He can do whatever he wants with you as long as the sales contract is on my desk, signed, and the part of the port that interests me is mine. Do you understand? 

The young man nodded and avoided his father's gaze. He had failed somehow, otherwise Roman wouldn't have offered him on a silver platter to Wayne like that. Especially when he had been able to see even for a minute how the businessman had treated him earlier in the evening. Roman was proud to see Jason crawling back at his feet, he was the only one to offer him the pain and physical suffering that sent him over the edge. 

\- Don't worry, though. For every mark Wayne left on you, I'll left two. For every load Wayne puts in you, I'll fill you up twice. Now that the rules are set... You're going to go to the room, and lie on the bed. I want you ready to receive me as soon as I arrive. 

Jason got up and kissed his father again and headed for the bedroom. When he sat on the bed, he could not help but listen and heard his brother call his father crying on the other side of the door.  
He jumped when Roman entered the room, and sat against the pillows, awaiting on his father to join him. 

\- You didn't prepare like I asked you to.  
\- I'm ready for what I want.  
\- Masochist.  
\- You've never taught me otherwise. 

Roman laughed and took off his jacket, silently noting that Dick had stopped screaming in the meantime. The door that separated the bedroom from the playroom was not so thick. He liked to hear his sons moan when they were punished, only the bedroom door could prevent the screams from reaching the rest of the apartment. Dick must have heard him talking to Jason. He opened the game room door and joined Jason on the bed, dragging him to himself by the ankle. 

\- No preparation, no lubricant... anything else?  
\- Choke me and make me scream. 

Black Mask took off his mask and gloves. He only reserved this experience for exceptional occasions and Jason had proved that he had been a very good boy, and deserved a reward, as much as his brother deserved an exemplary punishment. He unbuttoned his pants, and needed no further encouragement to penetrate Jason brutally and set a brutal rhythm, alternating the strangling and the cries of pleasure he could get from his favorite son's body.  
In the game room, Dick, still trapped in the pillory, had started crying again. He couldn't bear to hear his brother's cries of pleasure, Roman's growls, and the wrinkles of sheets, the slamming of the physical encounter between his father and Jason. He screamed with sadness when his father shouted with pleasure when he came in his brother's depths. He wanted what his brother had. He wanted his father to love him as much he loved Jason, he wanted what his brother had right now.  
He cried and struggled against the pillory, as Roman withdrew from his brother, turned him over abruptly and penetrated him again with force, his brother crying out in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah ... I wrote a second chapter.... might be a third chapter too ... 
> 
> I updated the tags so have a look before you read this, I don't want you guys to be triggered by anything. Keep yourself safe guys.
> 
> Sorry for torturing Jason and Dick but meh ... you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to comment to tell me what you think ;)

When Dick woke up, he was still trapped in the instrument of torture to which his father had attached him the day before. He tried to stir, his knees were bruised and it did nothing, but only reopened his wounds. The uncomfortable position in which he had slept had stiffened his limbs and he felt a wave of pain pulsing through his sore muscles. He closed his eyes for a moment, and thought back to what had happened the day before, his attempt to seduce Jason who had failed again, the blowjob he gave to the mayor, the mayor's assistant who released his seed into him, his way back home and... his punishment. The tears came to his eyes and he clenched his fists, holding back from crying as best he could, he didn't want to draw attention to himself, lest his father come to punish him again. He looked sideways at the still half-opened door that lead to the room and closed his eyes again to stop crying. Roman had preferred Jason as soon as he joined the family. He found him on the street one morning, stealing the wheels from the car, and rather than getting rid of him like Roman would have done with anyone else, he took the boy home and fed him, washed him and put him in the room next to Dick's.   
At first Dick had been happy to have a brother but very quickly his father's full attention was focused on Jason. He hadn't understood why at first, until he caught his father taking Jason on the couch in his office. His heart had tightened, and since then he had only had to try to be in his father's good graces. Most of the time, he didn't do too badly, but sometimes, as yesterday, he did everything wrong and found himself on the wrong side of the whip. 

He opened his eyes when he heard the bed sheets that his father had shared with Jason, wrinkle, indicating that someone was getting up. He didn't know if it was Roman or his brother, but lowered his head and waited, praying silently that his father's anger had disapeared.   
The game room door opened and Black Mask approached his son. 

"How was your night, Dick? Have you thought about your actions? "Dick looked up and stared at his father who was standing in front of him and had not bothered to get dressed.   
"I'm sorry daddy..." replied the young man in a broken voice. With a falsely tender gesture, Roman stroked his eldest son's cheek before grabbing him by the hair. "I'm tired of repeating myself, Dick. That you're still jealous passes by, but that behavior of yours… the behavior you had yesterday... no. You're on probation until further notice, and I'll keep you close to me. No escapades, no unsupervised outings, and I'll keep a close eye on your consumption. I will watch your every move, even a simple breath, will be subject to my approval. Do you understand me? »  
The young man nodded, not daring to speak, for fear of saying something that would make his father angry. Despite his son's silence, Roman seemed satisfied, and set out to free Dick from the pillory. His son freed, Sionis took him in his arms and went to lie him down in his bed beside Jason who had just woken up. After spending the night on a torture instrument, the comfort of the mattress and sheets was a source of comfort for the abused young man. He rolled to his side and his gaze lay on his brother, still drowsy, who approached Dick and passed his arms around him, in a hug, which the young man wanted to imagine as tender. The eldest of the Sionis brothers breathed a sigh and clung to Jason, trying to warm up against the taller body. 

Roman left his sons in his bed, and dressed, looking at them from time to time, admiring the spectacle of the two naked bodies between the sheets. He left the room almost with regret and headed for his office. Sitting in front of his computer, the owner of an empire based on the sale of firearms, settled the details of several transactions that were to take place that very evening, then opened the only e-mail in his inbox that really interested him: Bruce Wayne's.   
The e-mail was simple, short and to the point. He wanted Jason delivered to him that same evening at 7pm, dressed in a black suit and a shirt that showed the marks on his throat. Sionis wrinkled what was left of his nose under his mask and closed the message without answering.   
He slumped into his seat and contemplated his screen for a moment. Jason was going to be a decisive factor in Wayne's decision to sell the part of the harbour that interested him. Roman grabbed his phone and sent a message to which he received a reply in just a few minutes. He got up and went back to his room, stopping in the door frame.  
Dick had fallen asleep in Jason's arms and he had kept his brother trapped in a hug. Roman urged his youngest son to remain silent and approached him, stroking the curve of his shoulder with his fingertips. He happily observed the young man's skin shivering under his touch, and bent down to slip a few words into his ear. The young man detached himself from his brother and got out of bed, following his father into the living room.   
Jason sat at Roman's feet, who himself sat on the couch, and gave him a questioning look. His father wanted to talk to him, and he got into the habit of not asking him any more questions, just following him.   
"Tonight you're going to Wayne's as I told you yesterday. You will obey him as you would obey me. "Roman put his gloved fingers through his son's hair, and admired the work of art that was his son's naked body. "I want Wayne to sign the sale of the harbour, and for that he must be satisfied. Remind me Jason, what do you have to do so I can get what I want? »  
The young man looked up at his father and replied with a hesitant voice. "Spread my thighs and let him use me as the whore I am? »   
Roman smiled under his mask, and put his hand on his son's cheek, which he gently tapped. "Exactly. » 

Roman gave his instructions to his younger son and sent him back to his brother, having matters requiring his attention.   
Jason got up and went back to his father's room to meet Dick, sitting on the bed, looking lost. He slipped under the sheets again and lay down next to his brother, who quickly pressed against him. "Jason...". Dick let his right hand go up along Jason's side, who grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away from his skin.  
"Jason, please." Dick didn't let it go, he stood up and straddled his brother. He leaned forward and laid a kiss, then two, then three on Jason's collarbone, and let his hands go up along his torso. Jason turned his head to the side, not responding to his brother's administrations.   
"Jason..." Dick licked the purplish marks on his brother's throat and lured Jason's face towards him. "Please. »   
"No." Dick closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill and kissed his brother. His kiss was desperate, and asking, begging. He slipped a hand between the two of them to provoke his brother's erection. When Jason was ready, Dick kissed his brother again and removed the plug that his father had inserted in him the day before. Not leaving Jason's lips, he positioned himself and let himself slide on his brother's limb, moaning with pleasure. Dick sat up and rode the young man lying under him. How he had waited for this moment, to feel Jason in him, between his thighs. If he wanted his father's attention, he wanted Jason even more, and now he had him. Jason couldn't stay impassive for very long and put his hands on Dick's hips, then suddenly with a sharp move of his hips, throw his brother under him. He put his elder's left leg on his shoulder and started a rhythm that suited him more than the one Dick had set.   
The sharp sound of the two bodies that met resounded in the room, mixed with the complaints of pleasure that Dick refused to hold back, for he had waited too long not to fully enjoy it, echoed in the room.   
The pleasure of the eldest of the Sionis sons did not last as long as he would have liked and before he realized it he was coming and his brother's seed was being released in him. 

Jason withdrew, got out of bed and went to shower before getting dressed and getting ready for the coming evening. When he arrived in the living room, he sat down on the couch and observed one of his father's hooded henchmen, finishing adjusting the camera on a tripod in front of the couch in question. He looked at him with a sense of déjà vu, and when his eyes landed on the tattoo that surrounded the technician's middle finger, he recognized him. Sadistic Asshole #6. Jason had been offered to this moron without delicacy, three months earlier for staying over at Slade's house. Roman did not like Deathstroke, their values and areas of expertise differed completely, and Jason was the one sent to "negotiate" a contract for his father with the killer. Slade had been a pleasant surprise, and Jason had been greedy. Greedy and stupid, and he had paid for wanting to take advantage of the situation and enjoy his meeting with Slade. His father had therefore chosen a punishment that he thought was the most appropriate: to offer Jason as a fleshlight to a moron who fucked as he talked: badly and with the speed of lightning. The two days Jason spent with Sadistic Asshole #6 left him with a bitter taste, and it wasn't just a way of talking. #6 had loved suffocating him with his dick.   
He inhaled deeply and shook his head, discarding the bad memories from his mind. He had to focus on what was coming. Roman reminded him this morning that he was being summoned by Wayne that same evening and that he should go back every night until the contract was signed. This administrative crap could take months, and Jason suspected Wayne could afford to drag it out as much as he wanted, even if Roman finally went crazy. And he was convinced that at some point, Wayne would get his father off his hinges.   
The camera finally set up and operational, Roman dismissed the henchman, and invited Jason on the couch, placing one hand on his son's thigh, caressing him almost tenderly through the fabric.   
"As I told you earlier, motivating Wayne is essential for us to get the papers signed. I have already put most of the players in this sale in my pocket, but it is necessary that you do your part, and that means showing our seller that you are there to satisfy him. You already started your work last night..." Roman took his hand off Jason's thigh and passed his fingers over the red/purple mark that encircled his son's throat. "I'm sure he has plans for you, and this video is a gift. "Jason swallows with difficulty as he looks back on the previous evening. When Wayne left him after he finished with him, he cleaned himself with the wipes he found in the businessman's desk drawer, and got dressed to go wait for his father in the hallway. The wait had been long and the only company he had had was the silent butler who had kept him waiting well away from the living room door. When the conversation between his father and Bruce ended, it was their host who came out first. He had whispered a few words in the butler's ear, and headed straight for Jason, slapping him with a vicious slap for not waiting for his permission before getting dressed again. He had dragged him to his office after him and used his belt as a means of control again. Wayne was already motivated, and had endurance. Perhaps too much for Jason, who for the first time in a long time felt dirty being touched by a man, and despite his father's attentions when he returned to the apartment, he had not been able to feel like himself again since he met Bruce Wayne.  
The young man discarded his memories of the previous evening when Roman pulled his son to himself, placed Jason on his lap and ordered him to undress. Jason, after the time spent with his brother had put on comfortable clothes. He fought an irresistible urge to sigh as he had to undress again and took off his shirt. He had long realized that he would spend most of his life half or completely naked, but from time to time having a piece of cloth on his back comforted him. Before he stood up to take off the jogging pants he had put on, his father stopped him, putting his hands on Jason's sides. "My son, my Jason... what I need to do to get this harbour… if Wayne wasn't so powerful..." With a sudden movement he knocked Jason over on the couch, and crawled over him. "I called a friend of yours for this video. You know him well, you disobeyed me for a night with him. I can't take you away from Wayne and keep you to myself, but at least I can make sure that part of the negotiations isn't entirely a punishment. Consider this as a reward for the sacrifice you're going to make for me. "Jason looked up at his father for a moment and could not help but smile bitterly. "It's not so much a sacrifice. Since you welcomed me, I've been going to see these kinds of men to convince them on your behalf. "He raised his hand towards Roman's face and stroked his cheek through the leather mask." It's not a reward but rather a way to clear your conscience. I know very well that if Wayne lost control and killed me by asphyxiation while he was fucking me, you wouldn't lift a finger to avenge me if at the end the signed contract arrived on your desk. »   
Sionis clenched his teeth, suddenly angry with his younger son, and took off his mask with an expert hand, in a split second. He threw the piece of leather to the ground and bend over Jason to kiss him with force, surprising the young man who was expecting corporal punishment rather than....this. Black Mask slipped his right hand between their two bodies, pulled on the jogging pants to get a better access to what interested him and undertook to probe at Jason's entrance, causing his son to shiver. "Never doubt... I mean never... about my love for you. I should have kept you to myself, like at the beginning... before the politicians of Gotham took an interest in you. »  
Two gloved fingers thrusted in Jason who passed his arms around Roman's neck, with a panting breath. "Do you remember... the very first time I took you? "The young man's father removed his fingers from the welcoming cavity, released the erection he had had since his son joined him in the living room, and after clearing the obstruction the canvas pants were, entered Jason. The expression of pleasure that appeared on Roman's disfigured and discovered face terrified the young man who closed his eyes. His father was a violent man who liked to make them suffer. Sex with Roman was always vicious, painful, not tender and caring like now. Of all the things his father had done to him, this treatment was by far the worst of all. He was no longer an object, he was no longer a bargaining chip and he didn't understand, he didn't want that. Black Mask leaned forward, kissing his son with warmth, then licking the tears that had begun to flow down his son's cheeks, keeping a measured and loving rhythm. "Jason... my beautiful Jason... hng.... from the age of twelve you were so... aaaaah... so innocent. Lying on the padded velvet bench of my desk without question... hng...... Struggling in vain as I first penetrated you, your tears... hng... you were beautiful...". Roman accelerated his pace, his white suit irritating the naked skin of a passive, sobbing Jason, as his orgasm rose. "You were spread out under me, like now..... Aaaaah....... I still remember your expression when I poured into you, painting your insides white with my seed for the first time. "Roman stopped, groaning while giving a few aborted thrusts as he came inside the young man." You were in shock. The distant gaze, glassy eyes and unable to move. You were malleable and you didn't even react when I honored you again an hour later. »  
Jason felt his father withdraw and his sperm flow out of him. He couldn't stop crying, he just wanted to lock himself in his room and not see or hear his father for the next few days. The young man knew, however, that he would not have the respite he so ardently desired after being used by his father.

The elevator bell indicated that their guest had arrived and he entered the living room, surrounded by two of Roman's henchmen. His father got up, put his clothes back on and signalled to Jason to get up. When Deathstroke arrived in front of the sofa, he sketched a smile as he saw the young man's naked figure. Black Mask went to turn on the camera, then approached the hit man and slipped him a few words before turning to his men and ordering them to follow him. Before leaving the room, he turned one last time to Jason before leaving the room. "Take care of our guest properly and come see me later. »   
Slade without saying a word went around the coffee table to Jason and dropped into the couch. Roman's son was not in the best of moods, and his father, not known for his kindness, had once again proved to him that he was only a sperm receptacle, good at being fucked and shared. He would have preferred to welcome Slade in better conditions, but he was be content to receive him, even naked and his father seed dripping along his thighs. Plus, he could take advantage of the situation, Slade knew what the young man loved, he knew that submission, and the pain would make him feel whole and alive. Yes, the hit man would be the perfect tool to clean the young man of his father's touch.

Jason approached Deathstroke, knelt down in front of him, and spread the hitman's thighs with greed. The latter gave a satisfied growl and let the kneeling young man do as he untied the strap from his pants and released his cock. With an expert hand, Jason finished making hard Slade which had a marked attraction for the boy, and gave a quick lick on the length of the shaft. He took the head in his mouth, and licked around the tip with his tongue before letting himself slide along Slade's member. He had to do it twice before he could swallow it completely. Jason hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing up and down, as he knew the hitman liked, sometimes releasing it completely making a wet "pop" sound in the empty living room. Jason was learning fast, and he had learned fast with Deathstroke what would lead him over the edge, but Slade couldn't be satisfied with so little to Jason's great relief. The young man had resumed his upward movements, and when Wilson's cock touched his throat, he put his hand through Jason's hair and held it in place for a few seconds, telling him that he was taking control. He fucked Jason's mouth with more force, barely giving the young man time to breathe and watched him struggle to breathe for a moment. "If you think I'm going to leave it at that, princess..."   
At the edge of his orgasm, Slade pushed Jason back and stood up, grabbed the young man by the arm and threw him on the coffee table, forcing him to lie across it. The width of the table was barely the width of Jason's back, and he found himself in an uncomfortable position, facing Wilson, still hard, and obviously wanting something other than just to be sucked. Of all the men to whom his father had sent him, the hitman had been his favorite, and the second Sionis son, had a hard-on just to see him looming above him. The older one knelt between the young man's thighs and watched Jason's hole for a moment. The hitman sketched a sardonic smile, Black Mask had not hesitated to take advantage of his beloved son before he could do it himself. With his fingertips he collected the fluids from inside the young man's thigh and pushed the fingers in question into Jason's gaping hole. Knowing the masochistic side of the young man, Deathstroke did not bother to prepare it and used his own saliva as lubricant before burying himself to the hilt in one motion with a rasp of pleasure. Slade was bigger than Roman and despite Jason's dilated cavity after his father's passage, the killer's initial penetration was painful. Slade chased away his own pleasure, he did not wait for the young man to adapt to his presence in him, and immediately provoked jerky shouts from Jason's throat.   
"I was surprised by Roman's call... hng.... even more so when he asked me to fuck you for no reason... aaaaah... you know what I like about you Jason?"  
The young man did not answer, an arm spread over his eyes, only letting slip exclamations halfway between pleasure and pain.   
"Despite the fact that you're Daddy Black Mask's little whore... hng... That you let him fill you up like the slut you are.... Aaaaaah... you stay tight and inviting just for me... hng.... Like our last meeting... aaaaah... bouncing on my lap, screaming, begging me to stuff you with my seed until you could no longer walk..." With a few more forceful thrusts Slade came, burying himself as far as he could in Jason. "Beautiful little whore..."

Jason was sweating, a bright red flush had settled on his cheeks and he had bitten his lower lip with such force when Slade ejaculated, that he had cut it open. Wilson, withdrew from Jason and moved the arm away from the young man's face. Still kneeling between his thighs, he leaned towards him. "You're very quiet compared to last time... Daddy Black Mask's dick made you a mute? » Jason got up halfway, put his arms around Slade's neck and dragged him into a kiss before whispering against his lips. "Again. » With a quiet laugh Slade slipped one of his hands between them, and pumped Jason to completion, then once the young man was tired of his orgasm, and himself ready again, he lined up to enter Jason again. The youngest of the Sionis sons, by reflex, made a movement to free himself, but the killer for hire prevented him from moving. "No princess... For a load of your Daddy, you'll get at least a second from me... Or three if I'm in the mood. Would you like that? Having your ass flooded with my sperm? "Suddenly Slade impaled Jason again, who screamed in pain, being too sensitive after the repeated assaults he had endured since the day before. 

Roman had followed the meeting between his son and the killer through the surveillance cameras from his office and went backto the living room later. Deathstroke had left, and he had left Jason unconscious on the coffee table, bruised and leaking with his fluids. The young man was filthy, beautiful and ruined. Roman stood in front of Jason, and took a picture that he carefully saved on his phone. He would be sure to use it for his solitary moments at the office. He could even send it to Wayne a little later if he was in a good enough mood. Black Mask left his son as he was and went to turn off the camera that he took with him to edit the file and send it to Wayne. He took one last look at the unconscious body on the table and promised to wake him up himself later, the prospect of recreating their first union pleasing him enormously, if he did not wake up on his own before he had finished with the video.   
Sitting at his desk, the memory card of the camera synchronized to his computer, Roman opened the recording in the video editor. He split the file into two separate videos, the first being the blowjob given by Jason, the second being Slade fucking Roman's son on the table. He watched the second video several times, enjoying Jason's shouts, muscle movements under his skin when Slade had put one of Jason's legs on his shoulder for better access. With a sigh he saved both files, and sent Wayne the first video as a prelude to his evening with Jason.   
Once the email was gone, Roman slumped into his chair. He let his mind wander for a moment thinking about the current state of his two children. Dick asleep and regaining his strength, and Jason, forgotten on the coffee table, soiled and in plain sight. He loved them in his own way, and they were useful to him. Dick and Jason had been a significant advantage to him, when Gotham's businessmen did not want men in their beds, their wives, on the other hand, welcomed them with pleasure, and it was the seduced wives who managed to convince the recalcitrant husbands. And when recalcitrant husbands refused the deal, their wives' bedtime was used as blackmail. He had never regretted adopting them, even if sometimes they were difficult, they still ended up falling into line and no one, no one would be able to take them away from him. They were too damaged and broken for that. They would never leave. And they would belong forever to Roman. Certainly he was going to have to share Jason more than expected, but at worst in the meantime he could shift all his attention to Dick. The young man was waiting for this. And Jason would come home at night, and sneak into Roman's bed, next to his brother, and that would be perfect. Sionis would wash Wayne's marks with his own hand, replace the sensations left on his son's skin with his hands and Dick's and everything would return to normal until the next day and until the contracts were signed. And when this thing with Wayne was over, Jason would no longer be offered to those men who didn't deserve him. His younger son would be for his personal use, he would make sure that he was the only one allowed to breed Jason.  
This thought made Black Mask smile and he was already looking forward to the papers being signed.   
__________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce's phone vibrated on the meeting table. He smiled at Tim, who looked at him with a disapproving look, and pretended to keep listening to the heads of office who were present to make their weekly report. He dragged the phone to him and grabbed it, keeping it under the table to prevent others from seeing the screen. He unlocked the screen and opened his mailbox to see a new mail with attachment from Sionis. He frowned but could not resist opening it, discovering with a smile that the attached object was a video. He turned off the phone sound, thank you Tim for showing him that his phone may be on silent mode, the sound of the videos could still be at maximum, and clicked on the video. 

 

Bruce bit his tongue when the infamous Deathstroke appeared in the frame, and Jason joined him. He paused the video for a moment and put Tim in charge of the rest of the meeting, claiming an impromptu emergency. He got up, left the room, and went to his office, where he locked himself in. He threw his phone on his desk, unlocked his computer and went to get the video back in his mailbox, a video like this one didn't deserve to be watched on a small screen.   
He checked that the sound was not muted and started the video, holding his breath.   
After only a few seconds he started to be hard. Jason had piqued his interest and he was delighted that Roman had chosen to send him the young man rather than his brother who was less attractive to Bruce. Dick was attractive, that wasn't the question, but he had this bad addiction, and especially he had in his way of being, something more... dirty. He knew that the two boys had been used to lying down and spreading their thighs from an early age, but Jason... Jason had something more. And the upper body movements, and the sounds of sucking mixed with Wilson's growls, made Bruce want to have the young Sionis under him writhering and moaning. When the video was finished, Bruce transferred it to a USB stick that he kept on him and deleted it from his computer and phone. Tim or Damian shouldn't come across it. His sons were not perfect and tended to stick their noses where they shouldn't, but they had the merit of not being the Sionis sons. 

Bruce watched the rest of the day unfold and finally came the time to go home. Damian had already returned to the mansion, Alfred had come to pick him up. Tim, on the other hand, had stayed at his desk, advancing on files. He went to get him out of the mountains of paper that were piling up, and they went home together. Dinner was already prepared and his youngest son was waiting for them to eat. From the outside, they looked like a perfect family. A loving father, two intellectually superior sons, and a more than comfortable living environment without any scandal. The image the Wayne people conveyed to the world had provoked many jealousies, but the charitable actions, associations and aid funds had given the family an excellent reputation. And no one asked any more questions about the Wayne's. 

The businessman apologized to the butler and his sons, told them that he would not eat with them that evening, an important matter requiring his attention and Bruce went to his office to wait for his guest. He was supposed to arrive for 7pm, and looking at his watch, Bruce noticed that the time of his appointment was almost there. A cruel smile appeared on his lips. If Jason was late, it would give him another reason to punish him. After all, the young man was supposed to be in his good graces for his father's trade agreement and respecting meeting times was part of his satisfaction index.   
Unfortunately for Bruce, Jason arrived on time. Alfred guided him directly into the office and left him alone with the owner. The young man was dressed in a simple black suit with a white shirt as requested. The costume itself was not particularly exceptional, however, Bruce knew that it had cost a small fortune. After all, Roman Sionis' sons could not walk around in deplorable clothes. 

"Mr. Wayne" threw Jason at Bruce who had remained unmoved when he entered the office. The young man had remained standing after taking a few uneasy steps in the room. He did not yet know the rules that his father had discussed with the businessman in front of him, and did not want to take the risk of making a mistake. Wayne looked up at Jason and gave him a smile that almost made him forget how he had been treated the night before.   
"Good evening, Jason. From this moment on, you will not speak until I give you permission to do so. All orders I give you, must be obeyed in the following second. The consequences for it, if you do not obey this rule could be very unpleasant. Really unpleasant, not like Roman's games. "The young man feld his muscles tense but nodded to give his consent. It's not as if he had a choice in this matter and his stress level went up a little more.   
"Good boy. Well now follow me."   
Bruce got up and left the room followed by Jason. They went through several rooms which, according to the young man, were more or less similar. They finally climbed a large staircase leading to the first floor, and turned left towards what seemed to be the master's bedroom. Bruce opened the double door and let his guest in, closed the door behind them and locked it to avoid any intrusion. The master of the place took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, leaving his forearms uncovered while the Sionis son stood a stone's throw from the front door of the room. "Your father sent me a rather interesting video today. I could have been impressed if I hadn't already had a taste of your oral skills last night. »  
Jason blushed slightly at the mention of his "talents" but replied nothing as Wayne had ordered him to. Bruce turned to the young man and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come over here, face me and undress. »   
The young man obeyed, stood in front of the businessman and began by removing his shoes and socks. It was always the least sexy thing to remove and the sooner he got rid of it, the better. He untied his tie and dropped it on the ground, Bruce not taking his eyes off him for a second. Jason continued with his suit jacket that he let slip behind him, then unbuttoned his pants to release his shirt that he then unbuttoned. Nothing in his actions was erotic. He didn't make any particular effort to stir Bruce's desire and the businessman didn't seem to want a burlesque show, just to see him undress.   
Once naked, Bruce Wayne's gaze examined the body before his eyes. With a wave of his hand he asked Jason to turn around to present his back. Two horizontal red bars, indicating repeated friction, marking his back, the first going from one shoulder to the other, the second spreading into the small of his back. Bruce put his hand over the mark on the young man's lower back and licked his lips when a shiver went through the young man. "I see you didn't just use your mouth and knees today. As part of my contract with your father, I want your full attention. No one else has access to your body until the papers are signed. No need to nod, it's an order, not a question. Now..." Bruce tapped the place on the bed next to him. "Here on all fours."  
The young man did not make a sound, and climbed onto the bed in question, sitting in the middle, on all fours, and lowered his head, worried about not knowing what was waiting for him. However, he soon discovered what was going to happen. He heard the sound of clothes being removed, and the thumping sound of the fabric falling to the ground. He breathed in with difficulty when the mattress collapsed slightly, signalling to him that Wayne had finished undressing and was joining him. The businessman on his knees behind Jason, clung to him, his erection pressed against the young man's buttock, and put his hands on Jason's sides. The feeling of Bruce's warm hands against his cold skin made the Sionis son shiver, he waited with apprehension for the rest of the events. Bruce brought his hands back to him, grabbed Jason's hip with his right hand, and let his left hand slide along the young man's spine. When his hand arrived between his prey's shoulder blades, he applied slight pressure and Jason followed the silent indication, lowering towards the mattress until his arms were stretched out in front of him, and his left cheek touching the sheets. With a satisfied growl, Wayne slammed Jason's left buttock, who bit his lip so as not to let pass the exclamation of surprise that the slap in question had invoked.   
Bruce contemplated the body lying in front of him for a moment. He had been tempted to revive the mark he had left around the young man's neck but wanted to see it evolve first and then begin to fade away before marking him again. Suffocating Jason, he had discovered it last night, was a pleasure he would not have discovered without having experienced it. He wanted to spare his throat but doubted his self-control on this particular point. In the meantime, he would simply leave his mark elsewhere and in another way, he was already visualizing the bruises, and tooth marks that he could scatter on Jason's skin. He wanted him to be marked and to show everyone when the young man returned to his father, the property seals he had carved into his skin. The image itself made Wayne smile with ferocity. 

Bruce sat on his heels, and left a drizzle of saliva on the tip of his cock, and took his left hand, he passed his thumb over his member’s slit and made a circular movement to spread the saliva around the head. He made one or two round trips with his hand, and spat on his fingers to better insert two of them into Jason without warning. He thrusted a few times feeling the tension of the young man, and straightened up, aligning himself with Jason’’s entrance. "No sound remember? If I hear the slightest word, the slightest moaning, the slightest complaint..." Bruce removed his fingers and plunged into Jason's warm and welcoming cavity. « It' s a guaranteed punishment. »

Jason struggled not to succumb to the cry that Wayne's brutal and vicious penetration had called for. He struggled again when his "client", like the night before, did not bother to wait until the young man got used to his presence and bottomed out to better sink to the hilt. Bruce hammered into Jason until he became agitated because he could not express himself vocally. A fourth partner on the same day, his fifth penetration today (Slade had been a little too enthusiastic), had left him broken and hypersensitive. The pressure of the fingers in the young man's hip flesh increased, and this is the moment the businessman chose to withdraw from Jason and stop for a moment.   
Wayne turned the Sionis son over, put Jason's calves on his shoulders and reentered the young man unceremoniously and this time the young man could not hold back a cry halfway between pleasure and pain. "Roman must have really raised you badly for you to break the rules imposed so easily..." Bruce leaned forward, bending Jason into an extremely uncomfortable position, and passed his hands around the young man's throat.   
"No... please don't..." The gaze of the man that was pounding Jason ass hardened, and his hands applied an increasing pressure until the young man began to run out of air and tried weakly to struggle. Bruce slowed down his pace, and began a more tender and lascivious pace than before, superficially releasing pressure on Jason's airways. The latter swallowed a big breath of air and tried not to emit a single sound despite the new sensations Bruce was forcing into him. Wayne's new approach involved making him feel good. Real pleasure, not the kind the young man usually got from pain. He fought the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him by comparing the way Wayne was taking him with his father's behaviour this morning. He calmed his stomach by refocusing his attention on Bruce's calloused hands on his throat, fighting against the veil of pleasure that threatened to take him away. He failed, moaning with pleasure, grabbing the sheets around him.   
Bruce, who had watched the young man abandon himself, smiled fiercely and squeezed the young man's throat again between his fingers. He enjoyed the confusion that appeared in his beautiful blue eyes, then the realization, and finally the panic. Jason's eyes filled with tears and after a few minutes he eventually fainted due to a lack of oxygen. Bruce released the pressure and was glad to see that the young man was not waking up. He resumed his brutal pace, the young man's body jolting with each thrust against the sheets to the rhythm of Bruce's thrusts, and when he reached his orgasm, he digged his teeth into the flesh of Jason's shoulder, pouring into him.   
Wayne withdrew from the young man, rubbed his tongue on his lips to wash the blood that flowed from the wound and stroked Roman's son's unconscious body. 

Bruce spent several minutes marking Jason's body with his teeth, breaking his skin, and letting rivulets of blood flow along his warm and sweaty flesh. One on the right flank, just below the ribs, one on the left hip, one on the inside of the left thigh, close to his genitals, one on the right in the hollow of his back.   
He was perfect... 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jason woke up with a sore throat and difficulties to breathe. He felt strange and only realized after a few seconds that someone was using him for his own pleasure. Bend over the edge of the bed, torso against the sheets, right hand trapped in a handcuff that a metal chain connected to the ground, Jason served as a sextoy to a Bruce Wayne obviously in a good mood.   
He had no time to react to this realization that it was again being used as a simple object, that the man groaned behind him, and Jason felt the warm and wet feeling of Bruce's seed spreading inside him. The businessman withdrew from the young man, slapped him on the buttocks, and got up to take a shower in the adjoining bathroom. Jason slipped out of bed and fell to his knees. He pulled on the chain and noticed that the ring to which it was attached was slightly under the bed, out of sight. The chain was not long, he couldn't even sit or lie on the bed, he was condemned to sit or lie at the foot of Wayne's bed.   
The young man looked up at the window and remained dumb struck for a moment. It was daylight. It was daylight and he was not back home.  
Bruce came out of the bathroom at that time, with a towel on his shoulder and his cell phone in his hand. He smiled at Jason with affection and showed him the phone.   
"Daddy Black Mask is not very happy that I finally decided to keep his favorite toy. "The businessman sat on the edge of the bed, placing one hand on the cheek of the young man who looked lost. "Jason... how is it again? Oh yes... my beautiful Jason. "The surprise could be seen on the young man's face. His father never called him that in public, only at home. How could Wayne know about this?   
"Oh Jason... who knew a slut like you could still be so naive? I'll keep you with me until the negotiations are over. Tell yourself you'll serve a good cause... you'll be like a stress ball but for my dick."

Bruce got up and went to get dressed, leaving Jason on his knees beside his bed. Jason was petrified a moment before the terror he felt at the prospect of staying with Wayne all the time overwhelmed him. He pulled the chain with all his might, in vain, screaming his frustration when the bond holding him prisoner did not let go, and succumbed, collapsing to the ground, sobbing violently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the other two, but I promise, the next (and last one) will be worth it. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy ! And comment if you liked it :)

On the first day, when Roman woke up and realized that Jason was not next to him in bed, he stretched out and naturally headed for his youngest son's room. He stood for a moment in the frame of the open door, looking at Jason's empty bed with a forbidden look on his face, the bed looked like it did the previous morning. He turned back, and went straight into Dick's room, who woke up with a start when his father entered with a crash. "Jason! ». The eldest of the Sionis sons rubbed his eyes, yawning, and had no time to react when his father, who had walked through the space between the door and the bed, grabbed him by the throat and intimately asked him where his brother had gone.  
In a voice hoarse with Roman's hand on his throat, Dick replied that he knew nothing about it, and that he had seen his brother for the last time, the day before when he had left to go to Wayne's.   
Roman released him and rushed out of the room to his office. He sat in his chair, and looked at his computer screen for a moment before starting it, and checked his emails. He doubted that Wayne, having decided to play a dirty trick on him, had the nerve to tell him by email, but you never knew. He clenched his teeth when he saw no message from the businessman who had dared to hold his son more than he was allowed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and loosened his fists with difficulty, struggling hard with the wave of rage that overwhelmed his. He grabbed the phone on his right and dialed Wayne number, trying to keep a calm and composed voice. The tone ringed but no one answered. In rage, he slammed the handset on his receptacle and inhaled again. After calming down enough, he took the phone back and tried again to contact Wayne who did not answer. He let it ring until he got to the answering machine but didn't leave a message, wanting to spit out his venom when he had the businessman on the line, not before. 

He rested the handset with strength, and slumped into his seat, his fist clenched, supporting his chin. Roman saw movement in the frame of his office door, and looked up to see Dick standing at the entrance. He still looked half asleep and a slight red trace marked his throat where Roman had caught him a few minutes earlier. "What happened, Daddy?" The young man stepped forward, with a wave from his father's hand, and knelt on the ground next to his seat, his head resting on Roman's right knee. "Your brother didn't come home last night. Wayne broke the rules of the contract. "Dick became tense. If Jason hadn't come home, what will be following would not be good news. Roman was going to be in a dog's mood and he was likely to take revenge on him. "Dick. ».   
The young man looked up at his father who was looking in front of him, focused on the black screen of his computer. "Yes Daddy?". After a moment, Roman put his fingers through his son's hair and looked at his naked form. "Be a good son, Daddy is angry and needs to calm down. ». Dick looked up and smiled slightly. "Yes Daddy". The young man stood up and kneeled between his father's spread legs. 

Wayne, when he woke up, had ignored Sionis' calls. He preferred to observe the unconscious shape of his victim still lying on his bed. Jason hadn't woken up when Bruce had left his bite marks in his flesh. The young man could not have woken up afterwards, since Bruce, satisfied with the patterns he left on the young man’s flesh, had sedated Jason in order to carry out the rest of his plan. He wanted to be able to take advantage of this medicated sleep to make sure that his new prey didn't escape. The metal ring anchored to the ground under his bed, a few centimetres from the edge, and cleverly hidden, was used to attach the handcuff chain that would allow Bruce to keep Jason close to him.   
The chain wasn't long enough for Jason to lie on the bed. It only allowed him to get down on his knees on the ground against the edge of the bed, and eventually, to put his chest on the sheets, his right arm pulled backwards towards the ground. Bruce, therefore, tenderly put the young man on the ground after he had finished with him and slipped between the sheets to sleep.   
The next morning, the effects of the sedatives had not yet evaporated, and Jason was still lying on the ground, sleeping soundly. Bruce had taken advantage of it. He had lifted the young man up, positioned him, barely prepared him and hastened to take the sleeping form, hard against the edge of the bed.   
The effects of the sedatives faded and Jason woke up, first he was lost, then the realization came, the pain and the confusion, and then the shock appeared on his face. This vision led Bruce faster than he had anticipated over the edge and poured his seed into the young man. 

At the table, having breakfast with his sons, Bruce remembered this morning's scene. His new toy was beautiful, and he certainly would last longer than his predecessor. A slight smile spread gently on Bruce's lips, and he finished his coffee, before folding his newspaper and wishing Tim and Damian good day.   
Everything was beautiful and perfect with the Wayne family, and there was nothing to suggest that the father of the family, a billionaire philanthropist, was keeping the son of Roman Sionis tied to the ground, beside his bed, still full of his sperm, waiting for him.  
A real fairy tale really.   
Bruce spent his day ignoring Roman's calls, preferring to let his opponent simmer before giving him the pleasure of screaming insanities over the phone. He minded his own business, attended his usual meetings, spent time in his favourite department, research and development, and then, at the end of the day, picked up his sons after school like any other good father of a respectable family. He helped his youngest son with his homework, and sent them both to their rooms to rest before dinner.   
Bruce headed for his apartments, looking forward to meeting Jason. He opened the door and found the young man lying on the ground, his wrist stained with dried blood, of course he had tried to escape. He approached gently, and put his hand on Jason's shoulder, who jumped and turned violently, before trying to throw himself at Bruce's throat, who avoided him with a laugh. "In good shape, I see. I hope it hasn't been too long a day. Jason knelt down and gave a dark look to his jailer who undertook to take off his shoes, tie and roll up his sleeves. "Your father tried to contact me today. I think I've ignored him enough for now, maybe it's time to tell him that you'll stay with me for the rest of the transaction. " "NO!". Jason tried to throw himself forward but was violently stopped by the chain that connected him to the ground. "Oh Jason....... See … persisting in trying to escape will only hurt you more. And as much as I like to see you bleed, I don't want my new toy to become a one-armed man. "Toy?" Toy?! Who do you think I am?" "Your father spent his life selling your ass like the lowest of whores to all the businessmen in Gotham since you were twelve years old, Jason. Don't think for a second that you're still considered a human being. You're just like your brother, a whore just good to be fucked. My misfortune made your father not approach me before, otherwise you would have been in my possession a long time ago."

Jason, during Bruce's speech, had turned white as a sheet. He relived all the times his father sent him to business partners, all the times he lay down and let those men take him and fill him, all the dicks he choked on. Tears came to his eyes but he stopped himself from crying. "You're a monster."   
Bruce walked around the bed and knelt down to bring himself up to Jason's level. "No more than the one who fucks you every night and calls you son." The young man lowered his head and kept his gaze on the ground. He didn't want to see him, he didn't want to meet Bruce's eyes. He didn't want to see the contempt the businessman seemed to have for him. He also didn't want to attract punishment on him.   
"Do you remember what I told you last night... about the rules?"Jason kept his head down, and closed his eyes, squeezing his eyelids so tightly that he could see a kaleidoscope emerging in the dark. "Not a word... not a sound... and yet.... "Bruce stood up, Jason jumping when the man before him put his hand through the young man's hair.   
"It's time to call your father. I'll tell him you'll stay here with me until further notice." Bruce pouted when he didn't get an answer from his victim, and sat on the edge of the bed. He unlocked his phone and dialed Roman's number, which was answered just after the first ring.

"WHERE IS MY SON, WAYNE?!!! "Bruce kept himself from sneering and took a detached tone to answer Black Mask. "Jason is with me. But I suspect you already knew that."  
There was a vague silence at the end of the line, until Roman digested Wayne's impudence and cheek for admitting as openly as he did the fact that he broke their agreement. A groan of pain was heard on Roman's side, and Wayne realized that Dick, the oldest, was now the main target of his fatherly love.   
« Roman." "Give me back my son Wayne or I..." "Or what? The situation is very clear, either I keep Jason until the papers are signed, or you can forget about the harbor. "A scream of rage received Bruce's statement and Wayne burst out laughing. "Oh, please, Roman. You're not going to tell me you miss the whore you sent me. It seems to me you have another one to comfort you. And if I am not mistaken, correct me if I'm wrong, but in any trade negotiation, there are concessions to be made. Jason is a gift to me, to relax after my long days at work. As for me... I'm going to offer you an acceleration of the sales process. Within a month my notary will send your notary a draft of the sale proposal. From there, we can discuss a sales agreement. In the meantime, I have to go visit your son, he's really insatiable."

The second after Wayne hung up, Roman threw his phone at the wall on opposite side of the room in rage. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!!!!! "Roman turned to the wall and punched it to calm his nerves. "If he thinks he can get away with it..."   
Roman's attention was diverted from his rage by Dick who hugged him from behind and placed his forehead against his father's left shoulder blade. "Don't be too angry, Daddy. Bruce Wayne is smart, but not as smart as you are. Jason is strong and resilient, and he only loves you. He'll come back Daddy, sooner than we think, and he'll throw himself at your feet to ask for forgiveness."  
Roman detached himself from his son and turned to Dick, looked at him for a moment and sighed. "So beautiful... and yet so stupid." The eldest of the Sionis sons closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. His father had always been cruel, but he had hoped that his brother's temporary removal would have softened Roman's feelings towards him, he would have liked tenderness for once. Despite all those years, despite all the violence, rapes, blows, and humiliations, Dick still expected tenderness from his father. Roman drew Dick to him and kissed him, passing his hands along his son's bare flanks. "On the ground, on your back, legs spread. ».   
Holding a resigned sigh, Dick lay down on the ground, and winced when his father entered him, using the sperm he had left there earlier as a lubricant. Dick stared at the ceiling, the skin on his back irritated by the jolts of his body against the carpet every time his father droved into him brutally. 

Jason had not looked up from the whole conversation between his jailer and his father. He knew all morning that Wayne wouldn't let him go home. When the discussion was over, he remained prostrate until Bruce grabbed him by his free arm and detached him from his chain. "The slightest movement to free yourself or escape, and this time you won't wake up. Understand? ».   
Jason nodded but did not make any sound to Bruce's delight. "Kneel on the bed, cheek against the sheets, arms behind your back. ». Jason hiccupped, and in the second that followed, he was slapped by Bruce. "I said, kneel on the bed, cheek against the sheets and arms behind your back. Now. ». His voice was threatening, and Jason finally moved toward the bed, reluctantly. He had not washed since the day before, and he still had in his mind the memory of Bruce's visit that very morning. He felt dirty and the fact that he knew that his father's trading partner was going to add a little more to the two loads than he still had partially in him did not make him happy. He dreamed of a shower and sleeping in his bed. Alone. For once. He hadn't slept alone in a long time. He sometimes wondered why he still had a room at home, since he spent most of the time in Roman's room, usually on his back, with his legs spread.   
Jason came out of his thoughts, when the mattress dipped, indicating that Bruce was getting on the bed, the businessman positioned himself behind him, still dressed but with his pants open, just enough to have released his already hard cock. "Jason... I think that we're going to change your position a little..." Bruce leaned his flat hand on the hollow of the young man's back to lower his hips towards his heels, and urged him to extend his arms in front of him, thus finding himself in a mockery of the child's position. If Damian, Bruce's son, had been present, he would have been outraged to see his yoga practice used in this way, but he was not there, and Bruce would not be the one to tell him. Jason did not dare to move more than Bruce silently indicated him, and put his forehead against the mattress, his arms still outstretched in front of him.   
He made no sound when Bruce pushed two fingers into his still moist hole, he clenched his teeth and let the man’s fingers go back and forth, opening him. However, he let a surprised breath escape when a third finger was added and the wet sound of the suction caused by the repetitive movement of Bruce's fingers in his ass began to resonate in the room. Not a word was exchanged, not a single humiliating word directed against Jason. Not even when Bruce pulled his fingers out with a oozing plop, he got closer to Jason, placing his knees on either side of the young man's hips, and leaned forward to cover the damaged back with his chest. With his left hand Bruce guided his cock and entered Jason suddenly, who let out a pitiful moan.   
The sound of the repetitive shock of the two men's flesh rose in the room, Bruce was brutal and his rhythm eager. He had waited all day to come back to get lost between Jason's legs, to fill him up, to kiss him until he passed out, and to do it again once his inert body was helpless.   
Bruce kissed the young man's uncovered neck and he shivered, "You can cry if you want. I know you want to. Weep for me, beg me. Beg me to stop and fill you up like the whore you are." Jason clenched his fists and continued to endure the businessman's bestial assaults without reacting. Bruce stopped, burried to the hilt in Jason, his orgasm not yet close enough to fill the young man under him. He kissed his victim's shoulder blade, and let his hands slide along Jason's extended arms. "So comfortable and welcoming..... I could stay like this for hours. Pounding you like the slut you are. Unless you prefer riding me... bouncing on my cock on your own volition... that would be a sight to behold. ».   
That's when Jason started sobbing. "Please don't make me."   
Bruce moaned with pleasure when he finally heard the young man cry. The spasms of his body due to the sobs made Jason contract around Bruce who let out a rasp of delight. "Yes! Yes! Cry and beg, bitch! "Wayne picked up a relentless rhythm, hammering into Jason as if there was no tomorrow. When Bruce reached his orgasm, and poured his sperm into the young man's bosom in a wet, hot, sticky wave, Jason was howling, crying and sobbing at the top of his lungs. He cried for all the times he had been used, all the times he had been only a tool for his father, all the humiliations.  
Bruce withdrew from the prostrate body under him, happily watching his sperm flow out of Jason, on the sheets. He leaned forward and put his arm under the young man's chest to lift him up and glued his back to his chest, letting him rest against him. His right hand slid along the belly of Sionis son to his thigh, caressing the warm skin under his fingers. His left hand landed around Jason's throat as he couldn't stop crying.  "Broken. You are beautifully broken. "With just this observation, Bruce was again hard and he only had to lift the young man slightly to slip back into him. "No please. No more... I can't..." "Of course you can. Your life, is going to evolve around my cock from now on. If you can't keep up, how are you going to satisfy me? You had such a good start...".   
Bruce pounded inside Jason who between two complaints, let escape murmurs of supplication. "Please... please... please.... Stop... It hurts… please… ».   
Wayne exalted by his victim's prayers, slammed inside Jason one last time, and poured into the young man's hot cavity, biting his throat at the time of his orgasm. Jason screamed in pain and weeped when Bruce released him. 

"Master Bruce if I may..."   
The businessman turned his head towards the door and saw Alfred, who was standing, not the least concerned by the scene before his eyes. "Alfred?. ». "Dinner is served. Master Tim and Master Damian, are waiting for you. If you don't mind, I'll take care of your new toy while you dine. It will be clean and nourished when you return. »  
Bruce dropped Jason forward and got up to go to the bathroom. "Perfect Alfred as always. With what he just took, he shouldn't be very combative. »   
Bruce cleaned up quickly, and joined his sons who were waiting for him, leaving Jason in the expert hands of his butler. 

A lot can happen in a month. An ambitious and manipulative billionaire may have held against his will a young man known to the public as the son of an unscrupulous businessman. This same billionaire may have contacted his notary, and made a proposal for a sale for part of the port of Gotham that interests the father of his whipping boy.   
The father of the victim in question may have received the said proposal, and may have been enraged by the impertinence of the billionaire. He may also have in response sent back a counter-proposal, which was sent back to him with other conditions and a slightly lower price, and a fight of wills followed, which dragged on, and dragged and dragged on...  
Indeed, a lot can happen in three months. 

 

Tim and Damian had gone for a week, a school trip organized by their school for which he had to use his paternal authority to force them to join. Tim was solitary in nature and Damian had no idea how to connect with other human beings, except for a certain Colin whom he treated particularly coldly. His sons left, and Jason, after three short months, finally bent to his desires and needs, Bruce could enjoy the full mansion with the one he called his guest: Jason Sionis.   
Jason had been admirable in his rehabilitation. The first month had been complicated, he didn't wanted to hear anything, and continued to hope that his father would come and pick him up and take him home. He had tried to escape, twice, in vain. The first time was a failure and he was cruelly punished for it, Bruce got carried away and Jason would now bear the mark for the rest of his life. A magnificent scar on his collarbone, which the businessman loved to see, touch and lick. A memory for Jason that making Bruce angry was only leading to suffering. This was the young man's second attempt that really marked the beginning of his rehabilitation. When he was caught for the second time, and his punishment was adapted to the severity of his second offence, Jason resigned. The young man spent the next two months at Wayne's mercy, finally following the imposed routine. His days were built around Bruce's needs. When he woke up, he would ride him, when Wayne came back from breakfast, he would take a shower with him, then spend his day waiting for him confined to his jailer's room. In the evening when Bruce had finished spending some time with his sons, just before dinner, Jason would lie on his back and let the businessman take him. Very quickly the youngest of Roman’s sons had learned to hate Wednesdays and Fridays.   
Those two days Bruce had important meetings which he often came out of, upset to say the least, and he was blowing off steam on Jason. Generally, Wednesday and Friday evenings were similar to what he had been used to with his father, the sex was brutal, and Bruce violent. This semblance of "normality" had pushed a fragile Jason a little further to submit to the businessman.   
The hardest part was bedtime, Wayne got used to, after Jason abandoned his attempts at escape and rebellion, making him sleep next to him in his bed. The young man had been recalcitrant an tried his best to avoid it, and it took several restraints and punishments to finally accept his fate and lie down by Bruce's side for the night. 

Wayne's phone rang, indicating that he had just received a message. He reached out to the small table next to the chair in which he was sitting and grabbed his phone. He let out a growl towards Jason, who was currently straddled on him, fucking himself on Bruce's cock, his arms passed around the man clothed waist, his face buried against the businessman's throat.  
The message received indicated that after many exchanges, proposals and counter-proposals, Roman finally accepted Bruce's offer, and that it was now possible to move on to the next step.   
With a satisfied smile, Wayne put his phone back on the table and thrusted earnestly in Jason, who let out a pitiful moan.  
"It seems your father got tired of playing cat and mouse. We will finally be able to sign a sales agreement, and once that is done, I will meet Roman to sign the papers. ». 

Jason didn't respond, and let Bruce pounding in him until he felt the man's breath under him accelerate, then relax when he spilled himself deep in Jason. Wayne remained sheathed in Jason until he became soft, and made an appreciative growl when the young man slightly detached himself from him, bending over and kissing him. 

"How are you going to get Jason home when you sign the contract? "Dick questioned his father.  
The young man was preparing to visit one of his father's last partners. He had not yet met him, but Roman had assured him that he was a man of principle who had surrendered to temptation. For once the young man looked forward to meeting this stranger. Harvey Dent. Even his name inspired righteousness.   
Black Mask stood up behind his son, and placed his hands on his narrow hips. He applied a slight pressure that drew a sudden inspiration from his son. "Daddy." Roman kissed Dick's exposed neck and pressed against the young man, telling him that he was ready to honour his son. "Daddy, I'm going to be late for..." "Shh... Dent can wait. "Black Mask removed Dick's belt and dropped it to the ground. He dragged his son to the sofa in the middle of the living room, and lowered the white canvas pants he was wearing at mid-thigh before bending him forward against the back of the sofa in question. "Daddy. Please, we don't have the time for that. » « Dent will wait, he should already feel lucky that I let him use you. "Dick had prepared conscientiously on his father orders, and Roman could impale him in one long thrust. Roman liked the young man's exclamation of pleasure, and encouraged him to start a sudden and impatient come- and go. "Da... Ah! Daddy! "Shhh my sweet... Shhhh.... you're ruining the illusion. »  
Dick squeezed his lips and left his father hammer in him..." Jason... Jason... still good to me Aaah...". 

This was not the first time since Jason had been taken by Wayne, that Roman used Dick in this way. From behind, he could not see his face, and so temporarily had the illusion of having his favorite son under him again, around him.  
Dick was only hoping that when the sales contract was signed, Jason would come home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody !! This is the last chapter of this fic. I am already working on a new one with the same characters. The story will be different of course, but keep looking, it will be posted on AO3 soon :) 
> 
> As for now, please enjoy the last chapter of "It runs in the family", and don't hesitate to leave a comment to tell me what you think of the ending. 
> 
> Xoxo

Bruce was standing on the steps of the mansion, watching Clark's car drive away. Now that summer had arrived, classes were over, and her sons had to spend a normal summer vacation. Tim had begged his father to let him help in the business but bruce refused. He appreciated the efforts and interest of his eldest son in maintaining and developing Wayne's business, but he also wanted him to have as normal a childhood and adolescence as possible. Starting the summer vacation with Clark's sons in Smallville was a solution provided by the journalist. Breathing the country air would make them the tallest, would allow them to associate with two young men, Clark's sons, Kon and Jon, who did not have the same circle of friends as they did.   
Bruce's bonus was that they wouldn't be at the mansion for a while, and he could use Jason again all over the mansion. 

Bruce had introduced Jason to his sons two weeks earlier, and the businessman was satisfied with the reaction of the three young men. Tim and Damian, as expected by their education, had greeted Jason, welcoming him to the mansion. Bruce had explained to them that Jason was his godchild, and that he would now live with them. Roman's son had not flinched, keeping his eyes on the ground. He had sat to Bruce's right at the breakfast table, and swallowed his plate as if he hadn't eaten in months.   
The presentation went well according to Bruce and his sons subsequently asked no questions about the presence or even the activities of the new resident of Wayne Manor, which satisfied the businessman to the highest degree. 

When Clark's car disappeared behind the trees, Bruce turned his heels and went straight back to his room. It was still early and he found Jason lying on his side in their bed, his eyes in the void. Since his second attempt at escape, he had not expressed many emotions other than pain and two times pleasure. Its default expression was just a lack of expression. His gaze was lost in the void, and he was apathetic. Despite this, he obeyed Bruce's orders without discussion, and no longer resisted the games and torture of his jailer.   
When Wayne closed the room door, Jason wondered how the routine he had become accustomed to following would change now that the boys had left for a long time. Last time, they had only been away for a week, and Bruce had made it a point of honour to take it in most of the rooms on the ground floor of the mansion, even the unused rooms. Alfred didn't even speak to him, and seemed to consider his presence similar to that of a pet.   
This time they were gone for a month, maybe even longer. This did not bode well. Especially since he would not have the opportunity to attempt an escape for several days. Bruce is not expected to sign the contracts with Roman for a little less than a week.   
Wayne approached the bed, and sat down next to Jason, passing his hand over the young man's warm skin, tracing with his fingertips the red and purple marks he had left the night before. He had been violent, he had marked his property, and oh the screams..... The cries of pain. Thinking back to Jason's reddened flesh and expression of distress had made him hard in a matter of minutes, he stood up and snapped his fingers. "Jason. Shower. Now. »   
The young man blinked, and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom, but before reaching the room in question, Bruce held him by the wrist and kissed him brutally. He then let him go to the shower.   
Rid of his clothes, Wayne went after Jason into the bathroom, and slipped into the shower, opened the water that fell on both naked bodies in a hot shower, and lured the young man's body to him, pinning his erection between them.   
Roman's son let it happen, automatically responding to Bruce's kisses. He also let himself be done when the latter turned him around and dragged him towards the wall at the back of the shower. Wayne's back against the tiled wall, Jason in front of him, he bent the young man slightly forward, using the water around them as a lubricant, and inserted a finger, then two and then three into Jason, hastily preparing him to receive it. With his lips ajar, letting a cloud of mist escape with each exhalation, the son Sionis knew that Bruce was in a good mood the way he had prepared him. He was already anticipating not being able to walk to the bed where Bruce would hold him until lunch.   
Once the young man was sufficiently prepared to Wayne's liking, Wayne straightened Jason up, and holding him by a shoulder, forced him to sink into the businessman's hard cock.   
The position forced Jason to take the initiative to move, and to go back and forth himself that would lead Bruce to orgasm, and he knew that if he didn't take the pace that was expected, he would be severely punished. He started slowly, placing his hands on the thighs of his jailer who closed his eyes with satisfaction and let his hands slide down to place them on Jason's waist. 

The week passed quickly in Bruce Wayne's eyes and the appointment with the notary for the confrontation with Roman Sionis and the signing of the sales contract would take place the next day around 2pm. He had already decided how the meeting would go, had thought about it for a long time and was not ready to give in to the father of his toy. He had shaped Roman's son to his desires, and although not very expressive in everyday life, he was sufficiently expressive in bed to satisfy her completely. He was eager to see the young man's reaction when he realized that he would never return home, that he would never have his father in him again, that his entire life would be dedicated to Bruce's service. Wayne smiled and looked at the clock against the living room wall. 6pm. It was almost dinnertime and Jason had not returned to him since he had asked for permission to use the bathroom. "Alfred? "The butler approached his master and waited for his orders. "Where the hell is Jason?" Alfred coughed slightly and showed a small corner smile. "It seems to me that your toy, went into Master Damian's room to borrow a book, Master Bruce. »  
The businessman sighed, got up, dismissing Alfred, and headed for the first floor, directly into his youngest son's room. The open door let him see Jason's back facing Damian's library. He closed the door of his son's room behind him, trapping Roman's son with him in the room. Jason jumped and turned quickly, and walked towards Bruce who had a neutral expression. "I just wanted to borrow a book, I..."   
Jason's explanation of his presence in the room remained hanging when Bruce slapped him violently, half-throwing him on the young boy's bed. "I thought we had already talked about this, Jason. You are not allowed to walk around the mansion alone." Jason, still a little stunned by the slap he received, did not answer only. He straightened up, however, when Bruce began to remove his belt, knowing perfectly well that he was going to be punished. "Bruce, please... I'm sorry. Let me... let me make it up to you. »   
With his belt in hand, Bruce stopped for a moment. His victim had never made this request before and he was curious to see where it would lead. He observed Jason for a moment, and the young man, seeing him not continuing on the path of punishment, approached the businessman and undid the buttons on his pants, releasing his cock, stroking it until it was fully erect. The young man drove Bruce to Damian's bed and made him lie down before undressing and straddling Wayne. He prepared himself for a moment using his own saliva and slipped on his Bruce's cock, starting a fast rhythm that left him pounding and moaning with pleasure.   
The businessman stroked the body that was riding him, he half straightened up to enjoy the view that Jason fucking himself offered on Bruce, and for the first time in a long time, saw him enjoying their session. He didn't think it was humanly possible to be harder than he already was and Jason's vision, flustered, his head thrown back and moaning with pleasure, proved him wrong. With a blow of his hip, he swung Jason back and found himself between the young man's thighs and hammered in him, provoking cries of pleasure from Roman's son. Jason crossed his legs around Bruce, who leaned towards him, whispering insanities in the hollow of his ear. Jason turned his head towards Bruce and looked for his lips, asking for a kiss from the businessman, just as the young man was coming, staining Bruce's shirt with white fluids.   
Wayne continued his frantic rhythm, kissing in turn the scar he had left, the throat, and the lips of his favorite toy, until he himself approached his orgasm.   
His hips gave a few aborted jolts and he poured into the depths of Jason in a cry of pure satisfaction. Bruce remained in this position until he became soft again, and his cock slipped out of Jason. He kissed the young man again, leaving a trail of kisses along Jason's jaw. "I should fuck you on Damian's bed more often if you like it that much. This is the first time you've ever cum without me having to force you. I could even show your father tomorrow how much you'd rather take my cock up your ass than his. »   
Jason didn't answer anything but put his arms around Bruce's neck and kissed him again, moving under him. 

The Sionis-Wayne meeting took place in the presence of the two notaries, Bruce Wayne, Roman Sionis, each accompanied by Jason and Dick respectively.   
When Roman, followed by his son, entered the room, Bruce and Jason were already present, the two notaries talking behind them.   
Jason did not react to his father's arrival, Bruce having warned him of what would happen to him if he ever moved even a centimetre. Roman, on the other hand, had to hold Dick who had tried to rush to his brother. Sionis sat his son down and told him not to move, then took his place beside him, opposite Wayne. With everyone present, the meeting was able to begin and the two notaries exchanged before both parties the agreement that would take place. The two businessmen after hearing the contents of the sales contract, and each read the contract back on paper.   
"Once both of you have given your verbal agreement, we can proceed to sign the contract, thus sealing the sale. »  
Wayne and Sionis agreed, and then each had three copies of the contract to initial and sign. Everything happened in a silence of lead. Dick couldn't help but stare at his brother who seemed not to know where he was, closed his eyes and prayed for the meeting to end quickly, and for Jason to get in the car and take him and his father home.   
The contracts were signed, then stamped by the notaries who then gave each of the businessmen a copy, signifying that the sale was effective.   
Wayne got up from his chair, his contract stored in a cardboard pocket he had with him, and left the room, leaving Jason behind.   
Roman did not hang around long, and dragged his sons behind him, eager to return home with his favorite son finally found.   
Their meeting, however, did not last long. As soon as he left the notary's office, shots rang out, causing a panic movement in the crowded street, and drowning the trio in confusion. When the crowd was cleared, the police officers who arrived on the scene in a hurry could only note the death of Roman Sionis, lying on the sidewalk, his white suit stained with blood. 

In the anarchy that followed the shooting, Jason had escaped and joined Bruce, but Dick had been kidnapped by Bruce's men and taken to safety before being transported to a different place.   
When he arrived in front of a bourgeois house, Dick was blindfolded and taken inside, where he was sitting in an armchair waiting for his host.   
He didn't dare to move, he knew it wouldn't make much difference. If these men had succeeded in murdering his father in the street, he knew he could not escape them so easily, so he chose to wait patiently for his fate, mourning the sudden loss of his beloved father. 

The door behind him suddenly opened and heavy steps stopped in front of him. A gloved hand removed the blindfold that covered his eyes, and he had to blink several times to be able to see the face in front of him.   
Wilson looked at him with a cruel smile. "Hello pretty boy. Wayne was right, you are very pretty. "Dick opened his mouth to answer, but Slade grabbed him by the throat, preventing him from responding. "No... don't say anything. You're no longer Roman's property, you're mine. Wayne gave you to me as payment for the elimination of Sionis. Consider yourself a lucky bitch, you could have fallen into Dent's hands. We're gonna have a great time together. »

A few blocks from the notary's office, Jason joined Bruce's limousine waiting for him, and crawled on the leather seats as the door was closing behind him.   
Wayne pulled the young man into a passionate kiss. "Good job my little bird. You made me very proud today. »   
Jason remained mute and lay down on the leather seats, letting Bruce undress him. Jason closed his eyes and let a tear escape when Bruce entered him, mourning his freedom.


End file.
